


Show Time

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Play, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Reita gets a reason to ask Ruki for a favour late one night.





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _anal play_ square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki opened the door to find Reita standing outside. He'd texted Ruki 20 minutes earlier, asking if he could come over. Of course Ruki had said yes. Now that he saw Reita, he was glad that he had; Reita didn't look his usual cheerful self.

"Come in." Ruki opened the door wide to let Reita inside, and waited while he took his shoes off. "You look upset."

"Don't get me started," Reita growled and followed Ruki into the living room. "I'm angry. And disappointed. And confused. And sad."

"Whoa. That's a lot of emotions!" Ruki sat down on the sofa, opposite the armchair Reita had sprawled out on. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't put this on you... But Uruha isn't picking up his phone, and I don't know who else to talk to." 

"Come on. We've been friends forever, you can talk to me."

Reita sighed. "Yeah... Okay, so. She broke up with me. Tonight."

"Oh?" Ruki was surprised. Things had seemed to go so well between Reita and his girlfriend. "Seriously?"

"Yeah... I think so. She yelled at me that I'm a horrible person and a pervert, and then she packed all the things she's been leaving at my place in a plastic bag and left."

Ruki blinked. Okay, that did sound like a fairly serious breakup. "A pervert? What brought that on? I mean, I know you're a total pervert, but... How does she know?"

"We had dinner tonight, we got home, everything was fine, we kissed, things got a little heated... Okay, a lot heated." Reita gave him a crooked smile. "And we got naked and... yeah. I asked her if we could have anal sex."

"That's it?" Ruki asked after a few seconds, when it was clear that was the end of the story. "You asked her if you could do her in the butt, and she broke up with you?"

Reita nodded. "Basically, yeah. After some yelling and a lot of disgusted faces. It's apparently against nature to have anal sex, and only sick people do that, and I am a horrible person for wanting to do that to her."

"Huh? That's news to me. I take it up the butt all the time and I'm totally normal."

"Totally normal?" Reita laughed, and Ruki grinned, glad he could lighten the situation up a little. 

"Okay, maybe I'm not a good example." He probably had more friends with benefits than most people he knew... But apart from that, Ruki felt fairly normal, and definitely not like a horrible pervert. "Maybe a previous boyfriend tried it and she hated it?"

"I don't know. She's never really talked about her exes." Reita sighed and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. After a while, he looked at Ruki. "So, what does it feel like?"

"How does what feel? Being taken up the arse?" Reita nodded. "Well," Ruki said, "it's good. Actually, it's great!" He thought for a moment. How should he describe it? "Um... It's very different, obviously, to be fucked than to fuck. You feel full, but it's a good feeling, and..." He fell silent again, trying to find the words. "It would be easier to describe it to a woman, I guess. I think they're usually already used to the sensation of being penetrated, even if it's in a different... part."

"Would you do it to me?"

Ruki stared at Reita, wondering for a moment if he'd heard that correctly. "What?"

Reita cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Would you fuck me? Just so I know what it feels like."

"Well... Yes. If you want it, then, sure!" Fucking Reita? Ruki wasn't going to turn that opportunity down. They'd been fooling around before, but the few times there had been actual fucking, it had been Reita who'd fucked Ruki. "When?"

"Now?"

No time like the present, eh? Ruki thought it was probably because Reita didn't want to have too much time to think about it, to lose his courage, and he was okay with that. "All right, but let's go into the bedroom then. I want you to be comfortable." Ruki smiled and got to his feet. "Come on."

Reita immediately got up, following Ruki. There was a definite tension in the air, and more than a hint of nervousness radiating off Reita. Ruki pulled him close and started to kiss him, slowly, gently – and Reita let out a shaky sigh as he responded, kissing Ruki back. It was a little like Reita had described earlier, kissing got heated, and their clothes started to come off as their hands began roaming and seeking out bare skin. When they finally broke apart, they were both a little flushed. 

"Get undressed," Ruki rasped and opened his own trousers to pull them down. He was starting to get hard, and the prospect of actually fucking Reita, sticking his cock inside him, seemed even hotter now that he could feel Reita's lean body against his own. Reita followed suit, and soon they were both naked, tumbling into the bed together, kissing again.

Reita rolled them over so he was on top and could tease Ruki's nipples with his tongue. He moved his hand over Ruki's body, sliding it down Ruki's side, over his hip down to his thigh, then up again, fingers brushing against his cock. Ruki moaned softly, warm tendrils of arousal spreading through his body at every touch. This was different from their previous, hurried encounters in out of the way corridors backstage or in a dark, shared hotel room before the other band members came back from the bar... They had time now, and Reita seemed to want to take advantage of that, slowly driving Ruki crazy.

"Fuck, Reita!" Ruki squirmed, hoping that he'd be able to rub his cock against Reita somehow.

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Reita looked up at him and grinned. But he did take the hint, and Ruki gasped when he felt Reita's tongue glide over his shaft, up to the tip where it swirled around a few times before Reita closed his lips around him and started sucking. 

"Mmm, yes... You're good at that." Ruki moaned softly as the frustration gave way to pleasure, and his hand found its way to the back of Reita's head. Reita sucked him eagerly, little slurping noises mingling with low moans. "Have you missed this?" Ruki asked after a while. "Missed sucking me off?"

Reita nodded, but didn't protest when Ruki switched them over so Reita was on his back. "Yeah... I actually have."

"The thrill of maybe being found out... the adrenaline rush from the live... a hard cock in your mouth..." Ruki reached for the lube and began kissing his way down Reita's stomach. He coated his fingers with the slick substance and rubbed them over Reita's entrance while he slowly took Reita's cock into his mouth. 

Reita moaned loudly when Ruki started sucking him, spreading his legs a bit more. Encouraged by the reaction, Ruki let one fingertip slip inside him and slowly pushed it further inside, making sure to distract him with his tongue. He moved his finger slowly, enjoying the sensation of the tight heat around it. He had no problem imagining how it would feel around his cock instead, that velvety sheath hugging it like a glove... Ruki's finger was moving easier now, so he carefully pushed another one – little by little – into Reita. At first it seemed like Reita was holding his breath, but then he gave a long sigh and Ruki could feel him relax again. 

Ruki moved his mouth on Reita's cock synchronised with the way he moved his fingers – taking him deeper when he pushed his fingers inside him, and pulling away when he moved his fingers out – and it didn't take long before Reita was gasping and moaning, hips lifting slightly. Then Ruki turned his hand slowly, and curled his fingers, feeling inside Reita for that special... 

"Aah!!!" Reita's hips bucked up, almost choking Ruki, and his eyes flew open. 

Ruki let Reita's cock slip out of his mouth and grinned. "You've had fingers inside you before, right?"

Reita nodded and relaxed back onto the bed. "Just my own. Didn't find that, though... Fuck! No wonder you enjoy this. Do it again?"

Reita didn't have to ask him twice. Ruki watched his face as he once again rubbed his fingertips over the gland inside Reita's arse, feeling it swell a little. Reita's eyes closed again, and he let out a loud moan. "Oh god..."

"You'll soon have my cock rubbing against it, again and again," Ruki whispered. 

Reita nodded. "Please, yes. This is so good."

"You like it when I play with your arse?"

"Yeah."

"It feels too good to be perverted, doesn't it?" Ruki bowed down again to lick over Reita's cock. 

Reita nodded. "Mm. Want more..."

Ruki pulled out his fingers slowly and then leaned over to get a condom from the bedside table. He quickly ripped the package open and rolled it on, coating himself liberally with lube before kneeling between Reita's legs. He pushed them up, hooking them over his arms as he positioned himself, pushing gently against Reita's entrance. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Ruki asked, giving Reita one last chance to back out. 

"Do it." Reita closed his eyes.

"Okay. Relax." Ruki knew it was easier said than done, and Reita must be experiencing a lot of unusual sensations as Ruki slowly pushed his cock into him.

Reita was incredibly tight; maybe because of tension, maybe because it was his first time. Ruki didn't know which and he really didn't care either. It just felt incredibly good, being inside him. He moved slowly to not hurt Reita, while Reita was trying his best to adjust to the sensations. Ruki noticed that Reita was going soft, and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Touch yourself," he whispered as he straightened up again. "It will distract you from the discomfort."

"Mm." Reita reached down between them and started stroking his cock with slow, lazy moves that soon had him hard again. "Come on, fuck me," he mumbled as he was beginning to moan.

Ruki increased the pace, encouraged by Reita's words. Despite the pleasure that coursed through his body at every thrust, he tried to keep an eye on any sign of pain. But even though Reita sometimes scrunched his eyes up, bit his lower lip, turned his head away, or even groaned, it was only temporarily, and he didn't stop moaning, didn't stop working on his hard cock. 

"Fuck, you feel so good," Ruki said and grabbed Reita's thighs more firmly, pulling him up and against him every time his cock slid deep into him. It seemed the angle was perfect, because Reita's moans grew louder, more desperate, and he had a look of intense focus on his face and his arse was hugging Ruki's cock tightly. "I'm going to come..."

Reita just nodded, and Ruki didn't hold back. He thrust hard and fast, balls tightening and tension curling up in his abdomen. Ruki gasped and shuddered as he came hard, cock deep inside Reita.

After a second or two, Ruki pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying a knot on it. Reita lowered his legs and kept stroking himself, his skin flushed and his breaths fast and shallow. It didn't take too long before Reita tensed up. "I'm-- I'm--" White lines of come painted his stomach and chest before he had time to finish the sentence.

With a loud sigh, Reita relaxed again and he let his now-wet hand fall to his side.

"Feeling okay?" 

Reita nodded and grinned. "Oh yeah." 

"So... what did you think?" Ruki rolled onto his back. 

"It was... good. Some parts were uncomfortable, and some were really fucking good." 

"Mmm. It gets better after the first few times. You get used to things, you can relax more, and they stop being uncomfortable." 

Reita nodded. "Well, I think I still prefer topping, even though I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime... But at least now I know that I don't have to be ashamed I've put you through it." 

Ruki laughed. "God, no! I like it a lot." He paused for a moment. "So what will you do now?" 

Reita shrugged. "If she calls and wants to meet and talk, at least I can tell her that I wasn't asking to do something I wouldn't be prepared to do myself? Then we'll see... She might not want to see me again." 

"It's not for everyone, I suppose. Having a pervy boyfriend, I mean." 

Reita grunted and punched Ruki's shoulder lightly. "Hey! I'm not that bad, really!"

"Nah, you're all right. Otherwise I wouldn't have done this with you." Ruki smiled. He really wouldn't mind doing it again, if Reita wanted it. 

"And I wouldn't know what that's like!" Reita smiled back. "I do feel better now, but I still think she overreacted. She should know by now I'd never hurt her. I know how to take it slow and make it feel good, right?" 

"You do, but sometimes it's hard to trust. Especially if you're afraid," Ruki replied and sat up to grab his cigarettes. "And I guess you didn't tell her you've had anal sex several times before." Ruki could imagine how well that would have gone over - it didn't exactly lessen the impression of perversion if one thought of it that way. "Are you staying the night?" 

"If you don't mind?" 

Ruki shook his head as he lit one up. "Nope. You might even get a blowjob for breakfast." 

Reita laughed. "And maybe give one too?" 

"If you insist." Ruki winked. Sex in the morning made waking up a lot more pleasant, after all.


End file.
